Lost Night At Mi'Hen Travel Agency
by TheBlackRaveness
Summary: The night no one knew about, and the feelings that have been stirring before the defeat of Sin...and Before Tidus. How can she deal with them? Who does she really love?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SquareSoft characters, though I would gladly own Lulu and Auron.

I watched from the doorway how peaceful she looks when she's asleep. How innocent she is when in a deep needed slumber. The unique chopsticks out of her hair, and those long ebony braids not wrapped up in a bun. She truly is beautiful.

I gazed at her flawless body, as she slept in her black bra and black lace shorts…or what she liked to call underwear boxers for girls. It is too hot of a night to be under blankets or even in clothes, it's always warm and humid in Mi'hen, especially at the inn. I noted the moogle puppet snuggled close between her arm and stomach. Lucky bastard. Everyone was sleeping almost half-naked tonight, including Sir Auron. Poor Kimahri, with fur to only keep him warm in frigid conditions, only roasted him slowly. "Lulu" I whispered to myself and entered the room completely, making sure to close the door behind me. Something pulled at my heart, telling me to do something. But my brain said no, you're on a very important mission. Do not let love distract you. My heart said you're going to die when you save Spira from Sin, do not pass up the opportunity, you'll only die regretting not doing so. If you love her, do something! 

My heart was right. But my body was exhausted from the travels, and my skin sticky and hot from today's fight with the Chocobo-Eater. I quickly undressed, and silently turned the doorknob to the bathroom. I flicked on the light and, shut the door behind me. "What do I do?" I glared at my reflection, and hurriedly went over to the shower. I let the warm water run for a few minutes before it ran ice cold. I stepped in the shower enjoying the relief from the heat. I stood there for ten minutes, enjoying the cool water cascading over my sticky skin, and sweat matted hair. I turned off the water feeling the cold liquid slowly evaporate as I stepped out. I pulled on my black sports bra and underwear, and opened the bathroom door. I gazed longingly at the beauteous woman as I turned off the light. Silently I cantered anxiously up to her bed. I sat down next to her, hoping to not pull her from her dreams. Cautiously, I brought my legs up on the bed. Slowly and gently I lied back and turned my body towards her. I smiled to myself and let my cooled arm wrap around her waist. Automatically her arms and hands moved from her stomach, and moved the moogle doll so I could get more comfortable. A tired arm came around my own waist, and sleepy violet-brown eyes opened into narrow slits.

"I know you don't want to continue the pilgrimage because people may die. Ones we love, and yet if we don't, thousands will die at the hand of Sin." I savored the tired angelic voice that came from her lush lips, and nodded. I carefully placed my wet head on her sculpted stomach and heard her gasp, "You took a cold shower." I nodded again, at loss for words.

"Lulu…" I began feeling the sleep beginning to take over.

"Hm?" She sounded so beautiful.

"I love you." I nuzzled my face into her sweet smelling flesh.

"I love you too, get some rest. We've a long journey ahead." My heart thudded against my rib cage demanding to be free. Did she mean it? The way I want her to? Only one way to find out…

I scooted up closer to her face, my head sharing the same pillow with her. I felt her shiver and sigh from the dampness on her stomach exposed to the warm air. I leaned closer to her face. Violet-brown eyes watched my every move.

"No…Lulu…I love you." I leaned dangerously close, her hot breath on my face.

"Love me as in, you want a relationship? Love me because I'm like an older sister to you? Or do you think you love me because of some hidden envy, some hidden jealousy?" I cringed at the harshness in her voice. I never thought about it like that. I leaned back into the pillow and just enjoyed the face Lulu still held me, and let me hold her.

"Lulu I…" I didn't know how to reply.

"It's okay, get some rest." I heard her breaths become more deep and relaxed again.

I thought a lot about that night, even after we defeated Sin. We lost Tidus and Sir Auron. I guess it's best that way. Two lives for the sake of thousands. Tidus is long gone, and my feelings for Lulu haven't faltered. Tidus won't be coming back, but I will search for him. Meanwhile I still have a shot with Lulu…I hope.

"Yuna, it's time." I heard her voice call for me. I gazed out into the ocean emotionally tired from whistling, hoping for Tidus to come back. I left the dock and followed Lulu into Luca Stadium. "…Never forget them." I finished softly as the crowd broke into a thunderous applause. I wiped the lone tear from my cheek and hugged Lulu. I excitedly enjoyed the hug back. I still have a chance.


End file.
